Babes in Toyland
by righton.righton
Summary: In which Maura shows Jane just how much fun subjugating gender roles can be.


Title: Babes in Toyland  
Author:  
Pairing: Jane/Maura  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: PWP, No redeeming social value. In which Maura shows Jane just how much fun subjugating gender roles can be.  
A/N: Mucho thanks to drumchik for the mega helpful beta.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, just messin' around.

*****  
Maura watched Jane's facial expressions closely. Her eyes, always so expressive, were wide open and dark with lust. But her facial muscles were rigidly fixed with apprehension, and Maura noted the detective's perfectly white front teeth subconsciously biting her own lower lip.

"It's okay, Jane. If you don't want to, we can just put it away." Maura turned her face down towards the box on the bed so Jane wouldn't catch the disappointment and hurt that was surely flashing across her own face. She had taught herself well over the years to read other's facial expressions and body movements, giving herself a roadmap to the social universe, but the doctor had never been able to learn how to keep her own feelings from splashing across her features like a neon billboard.

Maura grasped the edge of the box to slide it back in the nightstand, but Jane's touch on her hand stopped her. She looked up, with eyes she knew would be full of hope and confusion.

"I'm not backin' out Maur. I just need a minute to get my head around this. I've never…I mean…Jesus Christ, Maura, where did you find this thing?"

She smiled, feeling her shoulders relax. Jane wasn't running away. She hadn't misread the situation and completely humiliated herself. "An internet site called Babes in Toyland. They have several double dildos, but I picked this one out because the wearer's end is curved and shaped to stimulate the G-spot. It can be used without a harness, but that requires a significant amount of effort on the wearer's end to hold the device inside using the kegel muscles. Given what you told me of your desired position, a harness will greatly enhance your ability to thrust."

Maura watched Jane blink and swallow hard, and then exhale. Her cheeks were flushing faintly pink. Arousal, Maura categorized, with…impatience? Jane could be so confusing sometimes.

"Ohmigod. Do you have to be so…clinical about this?" Jane's voice strained upwards, joining her eyebrows.

"What? This is a new experience for both of us, and I wanted it to be the best encounter possible. So I researched the topic and made an informed purchase to heighten both of our pleasures." She would never tell Jane, but she'd spent a great deal of time picking out the harness, even more than the dildo itself. Most of the harnesses were slightly dominatrix styled – leather with metal studs – and she knew Jane would never feel comfortable in such a garment. Her whisper in Maura's ear in the heat of passion during one night of drunken lovemaking that she wanted to be on top of Maura and "fucking the shit out of her" was what had started this whole mess. But a sober Jane would never feel comfortable in an elaborate leather strap contraption, and Maura wanted her both sober and comfortable for this. She had searched the far corners of the Internet until she'd finally found a harness she could picture her Jane in – flesh toned cotton elastic straps. Simple and functional.

The harness and dildo now lay on the bed between them. Maura had bought a new outfit for the evening and had changed into it after dinner, before presenting her other purchases to Jane. She fingered the lacy bottom edge of her silk babydoll, which just brushed against her mid-thigh as she sat curled up against the pillows with her bare legs tucked underneath her. The baby blue and cream lace was 100% feminine, which was exactly what tonight called for. The whisper thin spaghetti straps and plunging neckline highlighted her breasts. She knew the minute she tried it on that it was perfect.

Jane was gazing down at her from where she'd stopped, frozen, at the foot of the bed moments ago. Her beautiful, no-nonsense detective still wore the Tuesday standard white t-shirt and black pants. She'd stopped worrying her bottom lip with her teeth and Maura watched happily as Jane's tongue instead swiped at her lips.

"Okay then," Jane said breathily, her voice lowering to even deeper depths than usual that Maura had learned to associate with Jane's arousal. "How do we do this?"

Maura knew it wasn't particularly sexy, but she couldn't stop herself from smiling hugely, rising up on her knees and clapping her hands together with excitement. "Yay! Oh good, Jane, I really think you're going to enjoy this. Studies have shown that women can derive extreme pleasure from the subjugation of gender roles-"

Jane rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip, but she was smiling too. "Enough, Miss Sex Researcher Extraordinaire. I'm gonna go ahead and suggest we start by getting you out of that damn sexy slip thing."

Maura grinned as Jane climbed onto the bed and started moving towards her. "It's called a babydoll, Jane. Would you like to take it off of me?"

Jane was flush up against her now, her knees touching Maura's, and when she leaned in the heady smell of arousal and coffee and Jane filled Maura's senses. "Yes," Jane whispered in her ear. Her lips moved down to Maura's neck, and Maura's breath came out in a short gasp as Jane hit the sensitive spot just below her ear. Her eyes were closed when Jane started pulling the babydoll up and over her head, murmuring appreciatively at the sight before her. Maura felt her nipples stiffen under Jane's gaze, and arousal growing underneath the skimpy blue lace thong that was now the only scrap of clothing on her body.

She felt a hand hooking under her knees and drawing her body down to lie flat on the bed; Maura let her arms splay limply to either side. Jane stared into her eyes as she slipped a finger past the fabric of the thong and inside of Maura, causing her to gasp and arch slightly off the bed. "You're so wet already," Jane whispered huskily. "You're so mine."

Jane's words only made her more aroused, and she focused on clamping her inner walls around the long slim finger inside her. "Yes," she murmured.

Jane pulled away from her and Maura made a keening sound she would normally be embarrassed by. Smiling down at her with a look Maura easily recognized as self-satisfaction, Jane pulled her t-shirt off and quickly un-hooked her white cotton bra. Maura reached upwards to Jane's belt and began to undo it, but Jane quickly bounced up and off the bed and pulled her pants and socks off in a series of quick hopping motions. So she wasn't the only one painfully aroused tonight, Maura mused.

Jane was standing at the edge of the bed again, once more eyeing the box containing the harness and dildo, but now she was naked.

"Do you want me to help you put it on?" Maura asked, already crawling towards the foot of the bed to help. While she had never used one or seen one used before, she had of course carefully read the instructions that came with the toys.

"No!" Jane squeaked. "I can figure it out. Just, umm, don't watch me do this, okay?" Jane's face read uncertainty again, but surely there was no turning back now.

"Of course, Jane." She lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes, waiting. She heard Jane muttering under her breath as she fumbled with the harness and was torn between laughter and yet more arousal at the image of Jane inserting one end of the toy deep inside herself.

She felt the mattress dip and the warmth of Jane's body moving towards her and opened her eyes to see Jane leaning over her with a look she could only classify as predatory. This brand new thong was going to be completely ruined.

Jane reached out and cupped the side of her face with a grip both tender and firm. "Are you ready for me?"

Maura nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. Jane reached between them and pulled down the thong; Maura kicked it away hurriedly. She was about to ask Jane how she would like her positioned, when Jane answered the question by grabbing Maura's legs and pulling her down off the pillow she'd been leaning against to lie flat down on the bed. She instinctively wrapped her legs around Jane's hips and reached up to help guide Jane inside of her. Jane slipped through her sopping folds in one quick thrust, drawing an involuntary shriek from Maura.

Her mouth stayed open, gaping like a fish, as Jane rocked out of her just as quickly only to slam home again. "How does it feel?" Jane asked, looking down at her with sparkling eyes, her thick chestnut locks splaying gloriously around her face.

"Mmmm," Maura moaned, trying to catch her breath as Jane thrust into her again. "Feels so good. Feels so – god! Full. Ohhh…"

Coherent thought was quickly being drowned out by sensation, her world shrinking to only the feelings of what Jane was doing to her body. She fought to keep her eyes open, the image of Jane hovering above her too wonderful to miss.

The rhythm slowed for a second, and Maura felt Jane maneuvering her legs up onto the other woman's shoulders. Jane smirked down at her and leaned forward, bending Maura back onto herself and driving even deeper still.

"Oh GOD!" Jane was hitting so deep, the toy rubbing against her walls with the most delicious friction, and the tiny nub where the two pieces of the dildo connected rubbing up against her clit. Her world was lighting on fire.

Her eyes had slipped closed, and she only heard Jane laugh, had to imagine for herself the pleased look on her face. "You like that, huh?"

She could only moan in reply. Jane kept up the pace, driving so hard Maura felt like she might snap in two. She reached blindly for Jane's arms, grabbing them for support, searching for something to hold onto in a world rapidly spinning away from her.

She felt herself being pulled in return – Jane's hands grasped Maura's arms and pulled her hips up off the bed, leaving the smaller woman's lower torso hanging suspended in space. Jane thrust again, impossibly deep, brushing against nerves a moment ago Maura wasn't aware of. "Ahhh! Oh god oh god oh god-" She was dimly aware that words were being wrenched from her. Another firm thrust and Maura officially let go of the world beneath her, pinpoints of light bursting behind her closed eyes. She felt Jane lower her hips back down onto the bed, the toy still buried deep inside of her as her body quivered.

Jane's hand brushed Maura's hair off of her damp forehead. 'Turn over."

Maura opened her heavy eyelids, looking up at Jane in confusion. "Jane, I-"

Jane pulled out of her, and Maura couldn't help but shudder at the sensation. "I'm not done with you yet." Jane's eyes seemed to swallow her whole. Maura gulped and rolled over onto her hands and knees.

The light slap on her ass made her shiver, the sleepiness of her orgasm fading into renewed arousal. "Is it feeling pleasurable for you too, Jane?" she asked, craning her neck.

"Yes," Jane answered roughly. "Oh yes."

Maura looked forward again towards the headboard as Jane slipped back inside her. Her flesh was already sensitized, and the contact drew a guttural moan from her.

Jane began to pound into her, hard and fast, and Maura realized that this was both the blessing and the curse of sex with a woman – it never had to stop. She had been with men before who displayed impressive stamina, but Jane might never let her leave this bed.

As if she could read her mind, Jane growled, "I could fuck you like this forever."

Maura let her arms collapse and her head fall down, pushing her ass up further in the air, letting Jane drive even deeper. She shrieked as Jane found the perfect spot again and Maura's world exploded, the second orgasm rocking through her body with even more force than the first. She was dimly aware of Jane shuddering and trembling above her, riding out her own pleasure, as Maura let go and collapsed completely face down onto the bed. Jane fell on top of her; the toy still nestled inside of both of them.

"Unff."

Jane kissed the top of her ear, brushing at her hair with a loving caress. "That's all you can say, Talking Google?"

It wasn't fair for Jane to tease her now, having reduced her brain to mush. "Sex good," she mumbled into the pillow. Jane's warm body lay on top of hers, and this feeling was the most perfect one in the world, she decided. So she groaned with disappointment when Jane rolled off of her, taking the toy with her.

Jane took hold of her shoulders and rolled Maura over to lay beside her, pulling her flush alongside her, heated skin to heated skin. Jane tucked her arms under her head and crossed her legs at the ankle, smiling smugly down at what was surely the dazed expression on Maura's face. "Oh yeah," she drawled. "I'm the man."

My first time writing smut (gulp) and first try at R&I. Also, first time writing **anything** since, uh, god only knows how long. Comments greatly appreciated.


End file.
